


Boyfriend Shirt

by Sakura_no_Umi



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jun "this is taking too long" Tao, Not Canon Compliant, did the canon even exsist when I first wrote this idk, does not follow canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: Jeanne finds herself in China as an extended house guest in the Tao household. Jun decides to "help" her brother. Ren is awkward and can't handle the cute overload.Originally posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tao Ren, Tao Jun & Iron Maiden Jeanne, Tao Jun & Tao Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Boyfriend Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Original post date: 6/4/2018. Created as a request fic for prompt: Boyfriend Shirt

The first nine years of Jeanne’s life she had grown up in Gothic dress dedicated to a religion which she was heralded to be the next savior of. The next nine years of her life she found herself trying to fit into a world she didn’t understand. The rose tinted lenses were gone, her divine right stripped from her, and she was left to navigate the confusing preteen and teenagers years were no one really knows themselves with only the guidance of Marco and Lyserg. Lyserg tried to help her transition her wardrobe into something more like what her peers were wearing while Marco insisted she was beautiful the way she was and had no need for make up.

Running into Tao Ren again when she was eighteen and he twenty-two was far from planned. They had all gone their different ways after the Shaman Fight, some staying closer while others drifted farther apart. China was a large country, but she should have known fate brought them to the same market place. He was a business tycoon, but it seemed his status did not stop him from coming to the market personally to pick out his own fresh grown food.

He had invited her back to his estate and they started talking. What had been planned as a simple two week trip to explore the country quickly became a more immersive experience as he handled all the paperwork to extend her stay in the country.  
Jun took her under wing like a little sister, and soon she was learning all the fashion tips Lyserg could never have taught her. Ren started to take notice too, but then again he had also felt that spark of interest they shared with each other ignite that day in the market place. They would be the light of each others worlds whether or not she had expertly applied make up to her face and more trendy clothes.

Jeanne’s favorite moment was when Jun approached her, hiding a laugh, and suggested maybe she should try on some of Ren’s clothes. The suggestion confused Jeanne at first, but she had coveted the picture of over sized sweater that where too warm to wear in summer. Ren’s clothes would be over sized on her, and she bet they would smell like him too. 

While Ren was at the office she pulled one of his button up shirts off the hanger before retreating to the guest room that had slowly become less of a guest room and more of her own personally decorated room. She pulled a pair of black leggings out of her draws that she bought because they were trendy, but hadn’t gotten over the aversion of using them as a substitute for pants. She was pleasantly surprised that they went perfectly with Ren’s shirt and were as comfy as everyone proclaimed them to be. Now all she needed was a good book to cuddle up with.

When Ren came home, his faced burned as soon as she began to greet him at the door.

“Jun,” he growled, and was meet by snickers.

“What?” Jeanne asked, looking clueless between the siblings unsure why Ren was upset. If he really wanted to wear this shirt tomorrow she could wash it tonight for him. It wasn’t a big deal.

“You’re taking too long, I’m just trying to hurry it up,” Jun replied, unashamed.

“Maybe she wants to wait til after,” Ren replied, in a low tone carefully choosing his words.

“Oh my god, Ren, I did not mean it like that. One step at a time,” Jun responded, appalled at the meaning he had taken from her words.

“What’s going on?” Jeanne spoke up, still confused by the entire situation.

“It’s called a boyfriend shirt, Jeanne,” Jun answered.

“Really?” Jeanne asked turning wide eyes on Ren, “Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

“This isn’t really how this is supposed to go,” Ren sputtered.

“You’ve had two months,” Jun interrupted.

“But, yes, I’d be honored if you’d be my girlfriend, Jeanne.”

“Yes!” she screamed, jumping and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. “I’m going to wear a boyfriend shirt everyday. It’s so comfy and filled with good luck.”

Ren hugged her back while shooting his sister a look of ‘look what you’ve done’. His wardrobe was never going to be his again, and he was going to have to get used to a world where Jeanne looked impossibly cute in his clothes.

Jun smirked back a 'you’re welcome’ in reply.


End file.
